Whispers in the Dark
by BloodRedAngel808
Summary: Something's going on between Gaara and Sakura. Only a fair few know what. The glances they share and the bond they hold. Oneshot.


Angel: And so, my first Gaa/Saku fic! Enjoy!

**Whispers In The Dark**

Somethings were never ment to be healed. Never ment to be apart of this world. Never ment to exsist.

But here he was, standing on the rooftop of his temporary apartment. Watching the night life of Konoha, the stars clear as the sky on a fair day. The cool night air brushed agisnt his face, taking his hair with it.

His cold teal eyes roamed the streets below him and spotted a flash of pink. He focused closer and noticed it was a girl, no older than himself. 17 at the most. Her hair was short to her shoulders, sea-foam green eyes and dressed up in a red kimono.

For a split second he wondered what the occasion was. Surley not a festival? He'd be the first to know, he was a guest here after all.

" HEY GAARA!"

A sigh escaped his lips as he glanced back down to the crowded street. And sure enough the loud voice belonged to none other than Naruto Uzukami himself. he was waving like an idiot, a very angry Uchiha beside him.

" leave him alone you Dobe."

Naruto pouted. " Shouldn't you be at the festival as well Gaara?"

He narrowed his eyes. So it was a festival.

It was then that he felt another pair of eyes on him. His body tensed slightly and he turned his head to Naruto's other side.

It was the girl.

The one from the Chunin exams.

The one with a strenghth in her eyes that rivaled even Rock lee's.

The Hokage's only apprentance and mabye her rightful succesor.

Her face lifted in a slight smile. " Good evening Kazekage-sama." She gave a small wave and turned back to the blonde girl beside her. He wasn't quite sure what to say to that...or to respond at all.

Naruto looked from Sakura to Gaara on the roof and back again. " Did I miss something?"

" I have to ask the same question..." Sasuke muttered, " We obviously missed _something._ "

Sakura had felt his eyes on her since she had entered the front gate of the fair. Gaara hadn't even relized he was at a festival. And Ino was pestering her about details on Naruto and Sasuke's relationship.

She rolled her eyes. " Now why would I know anything about what they do when I'm not around?"

" Don't they tell you?" Ino pouted.

" Of course they do. When they fight, I'm the first to know." Sakura stole a glance at the man on the roof. " Then, by sundown they're screwing each other senseless."

Ino's jaw dropped slightly. " I want details!"

" No. Now, I have things to do." Sakura dusted off her Kimono and smiled at her two teammates. " I'll be back later. I have something I need to do."

Naruto glared. " That's not fair. We tell you everything. Why can't you tell us what's going on between you and Gaara?"

Sakura blinked. " Gaara's here?" She looked around. " Where?"

" Don't play dumb." Sasuke hissed.

She pouted. " Nothing's going on. I'm just keeping an eye on him for Tsunade."

" That had better be true." Naruto muttered. " I don't need you falling for him, He may be my freind and Kazekage, but he's still has a temper."

Sakura chuckled slightly and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. " Now why would I do that?"

They watched her walk off and Naruto sighed. " What are we gonna do if she does?"

Sasuke shook his head. " Nothing. It's her choice. She's strong."

She hurried down the ally at her fasted pace in the annoying dress. She never like wearing it in the first place, so without further ado, It was slife off her and left her in usual attire. After folding the material, she stuffed it in the small bag she had left by a trash can and started off for the apartment complex.

Once she got there, she accended the stairs and knocked on the right door. It opened slowly and a fully dressed Gaara stood before her.

" You came. " He muttered.

" You give very hard signals." She smiled, walking into the small room.

" My apologies. I was distracted." He replied, picking up his own small bag. " Are you ready?"

She nodded, " Yes. I am."

" No one knows?"

" No one, except My elders and the Hokage herself." Sakura nodded.

He returned the nod and slide is arms around her waist. His eyes slide over her face and he burried his face in her neck. " No one would approve of this if i were not Kazeakge."

" But you need me, and I need you." She whispered.

" There are better men out there that can take much better care of you than I." He sighed. " Do you relize what will happen when they find us both gone?"

" They'll hightail thier asses to Suna." She giggled. "Stop worring."

He nodded and they snuck out of the apartment window.

He'd always wanted to tell her how she made him feel. The way his heart jumped everytime he saw her pass by, or a scroll from her was brought to him in Suna.

She was the warmth in his heart, the one person that had actually taken the time to reach out and grab him when he fell. Her words cut him deep and once they had sunken in, both the painful and the pleasurable, he'd relized one thing.

The thing he thought he was incapable of doing.

The one thing that had been striped away from him the moment he was too strong, She was freely giving him now.

That emotion that made you weak and strong at the same time.

She was never far from him. She never had been.

And now she never would be.

_No _

_You'll never be alone _

_When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars_

_Hear my whispers in the dark_

_No_

_You'll never be alone _

_When darkness comes you know I'm never far _

_Hear my whispers in the dark_

_-_Skillet

**Owari**

Angel: So? My first Gaara/Sakura fic! What did ya think?

R&R

Blessed be,

Angel


End file.
